The One That Got Away
by rubyanjel
Summary: And in another life, I will make you stay, so I don't have to say you are the one that got away. A story of love found and love lost.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The one that got away

Pairing: Sheldon/Amy

Disclaimer: I do not own BBT. I wish I did. Shamy ftw.

* * *

><p>Leonard swung the door open and let himself into 4A. Sheldon was staring blankly into the television. It's 6:35 am on a Saturday and he is halfway into an episode of Doctor Who.<p>

"Sh-Sheldon?" He walked closer into the living room and sat beside his former roommate.

He didn't move. He didn't even have another tantrum over getting disturbed while watching.

He noticed Sheldon's eyes were resting on the screen, but he's just staring at it. Suddenly, he spoke, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"The Doctor must be happy to see Amy again."

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, trying to sound gentler. It was the first time Sheldon spoke for the past few days. Leonard knew that at times like this, his normal aggressiveness won't help.

"Don't you think they should've ended up together, Leonard?" He turned his head towards Leonard, tilting it awkwardly.

Leonard didn't know how to respond. "Well ah… I don't really think that uh…"

Sheldon spun his head back at the television screen. His eyes may be open but his thoughts might've entered the TARDIS already.

"Amy belongs to the doctor. She belongs to him. Nobody else. But she had to leave him," he dead-panned.

Leonard was confused. He knew that Rory is married to Amy and that Amy was the 11th Doctor's companion, and that Rory was jealous of the Doctor before. But Sheldon never once focused on the relationship aspect of the show. _Since when was he interested in…_Wheels started to turn inside Leonard's head for a moment and everything went into place.

_Amy belongs to Doctor Sheldon Cooper. She is not for anyone. But she had to leave him._

There was a tug in Leonard's chest as he choked back all those emotions he had last year. At the back of his mind, he knew that day will soon recur.

This is that day.

He recalled how Sheldon, the once-robotic man they all knew, cried in front of everyone.

Leonard didn't stop him. In fact, he was even sobbing along Sheldon that day as he held Penny, who definitely cried the longest. Raj wept too, and Howard, that darn bastard, just covered his face and only wiped his eyes whenever it gets watery as he comforted Bernadette.

All of them cried at Amy's funeral.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This has been bugging me for more than a week. I know this place lacks of Shamy fanfics and it is our mission to fill the Shamyfodder. I'm sorry if the story seems so tragic but whenever the song will play in my phone, plot bunnies keep on nibbling my brain.<p>

Please forgive the errors. My fanfic writing time is always at 2-4 am in our country.

Read and Review! :3

Edited as of Monday, October 22, 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It was nice to receive such reviews! Thank you! And yeah, I know how sad this made a lot of people. It did make me sad too. Try imagining yourself listening to the song as you play out the sad scenes that you plan to add to this fic. I literally cried for a few minutes. Anyway, here you go, Chapter 2.

I do not own BBT. Same as always.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"What's this?" Amy asked as Sheldon handed her a velvet bag that seems to contain a small box.

Sheldon just shrugged. "I suggest you try opening it first before calling me a selfish, self-centered person again." He took a bite into the Alfredo he prepared as Amy took out the box from the bag.

"Sheldon, as much as I wanted to believe that this is something sincerely…" She opened the box and was stunned at what she saw. She gently picked up the chain bracelet and placed the box down at the table.

"You lost your bracelet when I told you to disinfect your arm. I think it's only suitable that I replace what's been lost. And since it's your birthday, I think it's only appropriate I give you a gift—a non-optional social convention." Sheldon grabbed her hands and showed her the train-shaped charm studded with an emerald by the pipe dangling from the bracelet. "See right there? It says 'allergic to penicillin'. I had them engraved for it to have the same value as your lost one."

Amy didn't know what to feel at the moment. The last time Sheldon gave her a piece of jewelry, it was a result of their first fight as a couple. This time, she's pretty sure there were no arguments. And, it's her freaking birthday. The bracelet got lost because it's her fault. She forgot about it when she took it off and they never found it again.

"I… I don't know what to say." She said, still in awe with the bracelet.

"If you don't like it, I could always ask them to have it replaced. Would you be interested in—"

"No, Sheldon," she looked at him and then patted his hand. "It's perfect." She wiped her eyes as tears fell down her face.

Sheldon, surprised with her reaction, scooted closer to her on the couch. "Why are you crying? I thought you said it's perfect but then you are now excreting salty droplets from your eyes."

"No, no, don't worry." She tried to smile but it made her face scrunch and look lopsided. "Just tears of joy."

"Do you want me to…"

"To what?"

"Do you want me to hug you?" His face looked sincere.

Amy was suddenly taken aback by what he just said. "Really?"

"If that will make you stop crying, then why not."

Amy threw herself at Sheldon and hugged him with both hands, resting her weight on his. She could feel his warmth, making her cry even more.

Sheldon slowly place his hands around her as he gently glided his hands on her back. "Aww, who's a good birthday girl?"

She looked up at him, still keeping the happy-but-bawling face.

"Oh, wait a sec. I almost forgot." He let go of her and reached for the box on the table. He handed it to her, smiling as she slowly reached for it. "Open it again."

Amy took the box and did what she was told. She saw another bracelet which looked exactly like hers, although the charm dangling from it is a crown. No—a tiara. Confused, she picked it up and studied the jewelry. A blue gem (perhaps, turquoise?) studded in the middle. "Mysophobic." She looked at Sheldon, who was nodding as he smiled. "But my thought regarding cleanliness is not bordering at the psychotic."

"Of course it's not yours. It's mine." He took it from her hand and then tried wearing them on.

"Seriously, you're going to have the tiara one?"

"Why? Is there any problem?"

"No, no. It's rather…. cute." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I bought these because they are so-called pair bracelets and I thought maybe I could have the other one. And yes, before you inquire about you having the train charm while this one has the tiara, I think it is best for me to have the tiara because," he looked at her intently, "it will always reminds me of you. Of course given that I have an eidetic memory, I will never forget about you. But it will serve as a reminder that there's an Amy in my life who's working on brains and has been on the cover of a scientific journal."

"Sheldon, you know that I still hate you for that."

He wrinkled his eyebrows as a sort of confusion and protest. "How come? You even kissed me when I got you the tiara. I let you kiss me there in front of Penny. Wasn't that enough?"

"Oh, you know I'm just mocking you," she beamed at him. It was as if on cue, both of them went back to their cuddling position. "Sheldon, thanks for the food, and for the gift."

"You're always welcome, Amy Farrah Fowler." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the same spot.

He definitely need to know how he could hide the bracelet from of his friends.

#

* * *

><p>End note: It's not sad now, right? Sweet and fluffy, I suppose? For those wondering, this is a flashback scene which happened a good year ago, if we're to consider the timeline of this fic. Most the next chapters will be like this. Try listening to Katy Perry's song. You might have a clue on how the story will go. (Oops, spoiler alert!)<p>

Reviews are much appreciated! Shamy love ftw! :3

Edited Monday, October 22, 2012.


	3. Chapter 3

The one that got away

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: However disappointing my stories are, I still don't earn a single penny or peso from writing BBT stories.

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, Amy's here," said Leonard as he answered the door, still clutching a pizza.<p>

"Oh, no need to inform him for I have already texted him." She let herself in the apartment, right hand clutching a shoulder bad and a basket in the other.

Leonard closed the door as he took a bite from the pizza and followed her to the couch. "What's that?" He pointed at the basket.

Amy, who's now sitting on her _spot_—the position in the couch that she almost sat on every single time she would visit the apartment—smiled at him, placed the basket on the coffee table and said, "For our picnic." Hers is just right next to Sheldon's spot, it's that simple. It used to be Penny's for more than three years, but that's one reason why he liked Amy's visit—so that Penny will end up sitting next to him. He still owes Wolowitz and Raj a thank-you gift for setting up the couple of weirdos.

"Picnic? Isn't it late for you two to be going out," he tensed a little he swallowed chunks of bread covered tomato sauce and cheese, "on a picnic?"

"Who said we were going out?" Sheldon entered the living room with a stuffy shoulder bag and a folded tripod. He made his way to his desk and placed the bag and the tripod beside his laptop.

"Your girlfriend." Leonard pointed to Amy whose eyebrows started to rise.

"Yes, we are having a picnic, but no, we are not going to have it outside where the streets are teeming with drunkards, criminals, and god-knows-what."

Amy turned to Leonard. "We are going to have our picnic while watching the so-called 'shooting stars'. We thought of watching the meteor shower tonight, as a celebration of the day you –"

"Well don't tell Leonard about it! I thought that it will only be our secret?" Sheldon closed his laptop and stuffed it inside the bag that also contained the camcorder.

"Oh. Sorry." She shook her head before she spoke again. "What I mean to say is that Sheldon and I are gonna watch the meteor shower for us to be able to understand how not-so intelligent people such as yourself find the phenomenon marvelous."

Obviously after what Sheldon let slip, that didn't seem like the very reason these two are doing something tonight. Well, as long as they're off his back for tonight, it works for him. "Hmmm. Picnic under the stars."

"Why yes. That's exactly what we've planned for tonight. Come on Amy, we don't want to miss all of the meteorites that are trying to pass through the Earth's atmosphere."

The Homo Novus pair (as Leonard call them in his head) left the apartment just as Raj and Howard arrived. The two men eyed the pair curiously as they proceeded to the rooftop.

Howard piped up first as they entered the apartment. "So, where's the terrible duo going to spread their brand of doom this time?"

Leonard moved to the chair adjacent to the couch, "Picnic at the rooftop." He fumbled with the remote that he found right under his butt. "Watching meteor showers. The usual."

"No..." Howard blurted sarcastically. "You mean to say that Yoko and Yoko planned to have a romantic evening under the clear night sky of Pasadena?"

"I say it is a pretty swell choice for them to have that kind of date. I've read from the July 2009 Cosmopolitan issue that—"

"Whatever that was Raj, I highly doubt it's what the Shamy has planned on doing." He took a slice of pizza from the box in front of him on the couch.

Just then, Penny flew in from the door and plumped down on Leonard's lap with a thermos in one hand. "Hi honey." She kissed Leonard on the lips before bringing herself onto the floor as she started to munch on a slice.

"What's that you got there?" Leonard took the thermos from her and opened the top cover.

"You mean that? Well, yesterday when there wasn't really that many customers at the bar, I tried experimenting on _insidious_ cocktails." She picked out a weird looking thing on her pizza that might have been a mushroom-olive hybrid.

"Hmmm… Insidious, eh?" He poured himself a small amount on the lid before taking in the entire contents. "Wow. And by insidious you mean apple juice?"

Penny looked up at her boyfriend, pizza still in mouth. "What?"

"It tastes like apple juice."

"Well, give some to Raj. If he says a word to Penny, then it's not just apple juice." Howard said as he pointed to his seatmate on the couch who's clearly unhappy with the remark.

Leonard poured some of the thermos' contents on the cup-like lid and gave it to Howard who passed it to Raj. The latter eyed the remaining three before taking a swig.

"So, is the _ladies' man_ in the house?" Howard asked his friend. Raj leaned in closer to whisper. "No, Penny. He says it really is apple juice."

Penny's eyes started widen. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Leonard looked at his girlfriend with concern.

"Amy must've taken the other thermos with her." She stood up and sat on Sheldon's spot. "She had hers kept in my fridge while she waited in my apartment. She must've taken the cocktail one."

"Right. What's the problem there?"

"Duh, Leonard? She _has_ the cocktail with them while all I have here is her freakin' apple juice. What am I, a baby?"

Raj leaned in on Howard and whispered something in his ears that made his Jewish friend snort with laughter. "Ha! Yes, he's definitely the fetus if she's the baby."

Leonard rolled his eyes and focused on the TV.

* * *

><p>End note: Hmmm… the Shamy having a hold of the insidious liquid stored in the thermos, eh? Let's see what will happen next. :D<p>

Reviews, anyone? Any thoughts in what might've happened during the "picnic under the stars and meteors" date?

Oh, and if you're a Shamy fan and got tons of bursting energy for our favorite power couple, then join us in Fan Forum. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The One that got away

Chapter 4

#

Penny just reached the landing on the stairs when she saw Leonard coming out from 4B. He was holding his glasses in his left hand while he was rubbing his eyes with his right.

"Leonard, what happened?" She asked, slightly alarmed.

He jumped a little, turning to her direction. She practically ran the rest of the steps just to reach him. As she got closer, she noticed stream of tears on his face, glinting from the light coming from the rising sun.

"Oh, this…" He fumbled to replace his glasses on his face. He looked down before he spoke to her again. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's just go back in."

She took his hand as they walked towards their apartment. A few months after their _Beta Test _had been a success, Leonard decided that he and Penny should start living together. Penny was thrilled with his decision but Sheldon was rather opposed. Finally they've agreed that Leonard would still continue to fulfill his responsibilities that are required of him in the Roommate Agreement but his living conditions would be in Penny's apartment. They still eat dinner and spend nights hanging out in 4A, only that his mailing address is in 4B.

As they got inside, Penny went straight to their kitchen to prepare them some coffee. "So, how's Sheldon doing?" She asked, clearly worried over their friend living next door.

"I saw him watching TV again." Leonard took off his glasses and rubbed the lens with his thumb. "He still—" he choked back a little, trying to keep his emotions under control. He didn't want to have a break down in front of Penny this early on a weekend. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He still misses Amy."

Penny bit her lip as she looked down at her feet. She could feel moisture forming in her eyes as she thought back what happened last year.

Leonard looked up instinctively and saw that she just covered her face with both of her hands. "Penny?" He noticed that she was shaking with her shoulders even jerking upward. He went closer to her, placing a comforting hand over shoulders

"I don't blame him," she said as she tried to wipe her face. In an instant, she placed her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest. "I miss her too," she cried.

He closed his eyes as he hugged her back, trying hard not to cry along with her. He has to be the strong at the moment. He rested his chin on top of her head and whispered, "I know, I know."

He could feel moisture seeping through his shirt as Penny continued to cry even harder, but it doesn't matter. Deep wounds take longer to heal.

Author's notes: Forgive me for I have been on hiatus. Well, not really. I've been busy with my studies and that whenever I'm trying to write up a new chapter, my brain freezes.

Reviews? Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

The One that got away

Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be in chapter 4 but I was working on my fanfic at 3:30 am and that my Dad got mad at me for continuously staying up so late. So, here's the rest of the story. :D

Oh, and to those that are confused, the story is going back and forth from the present and the flashbacks so I hope you guys will still understand if the chapter was a flashback or back in the present.

#

Sheldon and Amy are sitting side by side on a bench at the rooftop—with him, still fiddling with his laptop and her, trying to unpack the basket.

"It says here, the meteor shower will start in exactly—" he raised his left arm to look at his watch, "four minutes and fifty two seconds."

"Did you bring the detailed outline of the visible starts available to the Pasadena nightsky?" Amy opened the thermos and filled two cups with the slightly-brown colored liquid.

"Oh, I got it right here." He picked up his traveling bag and took out two sheets of paper. He handed her a page in exchange of the cup she was handing him. Absentmindedly, he took a sip from the cup. A few seconds later, he raised one eyebrow and looked down on the contents, trying to identify what he just consumed.

She noticed the sudden change in his facial expression and took it as a hint on what might be the problem. "Don't worry cuddles, it's only apple juice." She took a sip from her own which was already halfway empty and gently rested her back on his side as she looked up at the sky.

Surprisingly, he immediately closed his laptop and placed it on the table in front of them. He adjusted his body to give way to hers, both of them ending up into that ever-familiar position Sheldon would never admit he liked so much.

A few more seconds and streak of lights started to form in the nightsky. As she admired each and every meteorite passing through the earth's atmosphere, she was instantly reminded of that streak of light she saw the night before they met in the coffee shop. Smiling to herself, she recalled how she tried to shoo away the neighbor's noisy cat through her window and was able to spot the odd light by chance.

"Tell me again what Penny's ex-boyfriend Zack said when was here at the rooftop?" She tilted back her head to be able to look at him and she bit her lip playfully. She knows the mention of Zack's name makes him a bit uncomfortable. And jealous, of course.

He looked down on her and noticed how she's chewing her lip. He had seen her do it at times. Dear lord, doesn't she know it makes his stomach flip? "I think the exact words were, 'Is that a laser? It's bitchin'."

She snorted at the comment and said, "As if Einstein hoped that his research's resultant device would be bitchin'."

Sheldon shook his head as he smirked and said, "Preach the choir, sister."

She gave a chuckle as she slowly took his hand beside her. She was half-expecting he would flinch at contact but miraculously, he didn't. In fact, once she grabbed his hand, he entwined his fingers with hers. He lifted their joined hands and rested it on her abdomen.

Both of them remained silent, simply enjoying the display on the Pasadena night sky. None of wanted to break the mood and both are clearly content with the soothing sound of their calm breathing. She can feel him squeeze her hand and even playfully pat her belly with their adjoined hands.

"Amy?" He said, breaking off the silence.

"Yes, Sheldon?" She looked up at him with her ever-adoring expression. It makes him feel elated whenever she does that.

"It's been nice knowing you."

"I know. " She smiled as she continued her search for the Orion's belt.

"Seven hundred thirty days since we've met…"

"Yes." She nodded in agreement, her head lightly hitting his chest.

He took the cold beverage with his free hand and drank the rest of it. "I bet you know why we're here tonight."

"Of course. It doesn't take a genius to know that." She rolled her eyes playfully at him as she smirked. "Although, you must thank Leonard, Raj and Howard. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have known the presence of that soiled hosiery."

"True, true. I was afraid you were about to let that secret out earlier."

"What secret?" She curiously looked up at him, her body shifting and turning on top of him. Amy's movement made him feel something… warm on his lower body portions.

_Cooper, grab a hold of yourself! Not now. _"That it's their _fault_ we met in the first place and once they realize it, they might think that we owe them our lives."

"No, I don't think they would consider it that way." She diverted her eyes at the cup he was holding and noticed it was empty. "You want me to refill that?"

"No, no. I'm fine. If I drink more, it will require me to void my bladder. Clearly you don't want that to ruin the moment, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled smugly.

"Whatever suits you, cuddles." She lowered her shoulders as she rested her head back on his chest. With her eyes starting to droop, she slowly covered her mouth as she yawned.

It seemed like her sleepiness had infected him as he instinctively pulled her closer to him. She doesn't call him snugglebunny for nothing.

Amy sighed as she smiled. Oh, how she wish this moment would last forever.

Sheldon looked down at her and admired how her calm face. He was not the kind of guy to give more importance to physical appearance. He made it clear multiple times that their relationship is the one of the mind. Still, he can't help thinking that Amy is the smartest and the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers.

Amy's eyes shot open as his lips made contact. She was staring at him as he continued kiss her, clearly shocked with his action. She can feel his breath on her face, making her heart beat even faster. All that she could do was to close her eyes and part her lips in return.

The stars continued to twinkle in the clear, Pasadena nightsky as they let their emotions take over.

#

End note: Thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the irksome errors. FFnet is turning bitchy and I wasn't able to fix the errors from the previous chapters.

Also, I try to make up for every chapter that makes you sad. Hope this put a smile on your face. With this chapter, just let your imagination take over. ;D

Was it too sweet? Reviews make me feel assured that you're enjoying the story. :D


	6. Chapter 6

The One That Got Away

Chapter 6

#

There was a loud crash.

Sirens rang; fire trucks sped past her as she looked blankly ahead. Curious, she walked towards the source of commotion. _Odd_, she thought._ Where did they come from?_

Whispered sounds became louder every time she took a step forward. Tilting her head, she tried to decipher the noise but it made no sense. She tried to ask the person nearest to her, tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me sir but—"

Her eyes went wide open. The guy turned his head to look at her but his face was completely blank—no eyes, no nose, no mouth, nothing.

She took a few steps back in shock as the rest of the crowd turned towards her in unison. Fear clouded her mind, making her entire body shake uncontrollably. W_here am I?_

Her heart raced faster and faster, making it hard to even breathe. She wanted to cry.

Suddenly, they parted in the middle, leaving a gap wide enough to pass through. A girl stepped forward, pacing towards her. Her breath hitched as she grabbed her hand, pulling her back to them. She was aware of the fright building inside her but her body still followed suit, as if it was moving on its own command.

Each and every one from the crowed followed their movement, turning to them as they drew closer. In her head, she tried to stop her legs from moving any further but it never work. Both of them paused as they reached the gap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She mustered all the courage she knew she had inside her, finally opening her eyes. _It's now or never, Amy. Now or never._

A horrifying scene stood right before her.

A handful of people, faces still missing, were scattered on the ground near the shattered bus. The front of the vehicle was crushed against the wall of the tall building, surrounded by bits of broken glass and debris. Her eyes spotted a victim with half of its body dangling from the side. Panic filled her along with her growing terror as she noticed what the victim was wearing. _Please_… _No… It can't be…_

She didn't know how but something made her move closer towards the body. _Short hair, long-sleeved undershirt, red flash t-shirt…_ _Oh god no…_

She lifted his arm and saw him wearing a chain bracelet with a tiara charm dangling from its side.

She screamed.

#

"Amy?" Sheldon, who was lying beside her, shook her by her arm. "Amy, wake up."

Her screaming dried out and she regained consciousness. She felt strong arms around her as she started panting.

"Shhhh… it's okay," he whispered. "Nobody's going to hurt you." He rubbed her arm up her to her shoulder then to her head.

Tears started to stream down her face as she took one deep breathe after another. She can feel his fingers grazing through her hair. Covering her face with both of her hands, she cried.

He pulled her even closer, their clothes the only thing separating his chest from her back. "Don't cry, Amy. Sheldon's here." Using his thumb, he wiped off tears that streamed on her face.

She tried to calm down, her breath becoming more labored than usual. She then became aware of the warm body snuggling against her. She turned her body to the other side, facing him. She drew her hand on top of him, hugging back and proceeded to nuzzle on his neck as her breathing came back to normal.

"Amy," Sheldon said as he tilted his head down, allowing him to see her face, "would you like me to make you a hot beverage?"

Taking one deep breath, she finally spoke, her voice a bit hoarse. "Yes. Thank you."

He gently peeled himself away from her and from the bed. His body hurt like crazy and he didn't know how nor why he was feeling that way. All they did (as he recalled) was that they watched the meteor shower at the rooftop, and maybe a snog session. But that's all they did up there. It was his idea for them to try sleeping together—it was already late when they realized the time and he didn't want Amy to get hurt now that the streets of Pasadena is more dangerous than ever—since it will be inconvenient to let her sleep on their couch and Amy liked the suggestion better than sleeping over at Penny's. The last time he felt his body hurt like that was the morning after he got drunk during a speech.

But right now, he doesn't mind his body hurting at all. What he needed to do is to keep her safe while she stayed in his room. He was so scared when she started screaming—it was actually the first time he heard her shriek in terror. She actually told him about her proneness to night terrors, but she only got those on rare occasions. He guessed it was just her "lucky day" for them to come back.

Five minutes and he was back in his room with a mug of chamomile tea and a slice of lemon afloat. As soon as she heard his footsteps, she gently lifted herself from the bed to sit by the edge. He sat beside her and carefully handed her the cup.

He watched her as she took a sip of the tea and tried to inhale the vapor coming from the mug. "I hope you're feeling much better." He gave a weak smile.

She looked up at him from her drink. "Yes, much better than a few moments ago."

"Good." His arm hovered awkwardly above her, finally deciding to rest his hand on her back. Gently, he rubbed her back in an attempt to make her feel even more comfortable.

She finished the cup and placed it on the bedside drawer. She looked at him, her face showing signs of exhaustion and dried tears. She gave him a tired smile.

They lay back onto the bed, returning to their spooning position. He could feel her become more calm and relaxed. It even felt like she's back into sleep. He raised his head and drew it closer to her ears, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?" He felt her giving a tiny nod and kissed her by her temple.

He was fully expecting Leonard's interrogation the following morning.

#

Endnote: Took me hours to write. Started at 9 pm, paused at 10:45, continued at 3:30 and now it's 5 am. :D

Reviews will be nice. So, how was this chapter? Was it too scary? Sappy? Fluffly? WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME! I'M A GREEDY AND NEEDY BABY!


	7. Chapter 7

The One That Got Away

Chapter 7

Author's notes: I am really sorry for the long wait. Honestly, I've been struggling for weeks on how I will update any of my fanfics, from _Serendipitous_ to _Middle Eastern_ to this. Also for full disclosure, when I started this fan fiction, all I know is that Amy *insert what happened to her*. Until this week have I come into terms with knowing how this story will even go because if you would try to go back to the previous chapters, I've been basing them from the song lyrics (chain tattoos to chain bracelets; steal liquor to them exchanging thermos and climbing to the roof) and that it felt too literal. Then one evening, I was lying on floor and staring off the ceiling when I tried to process how I'll write the last chapter (yep, the ending was kind of "planned" even before the rest of the story—main reason why I'm struggling how I'll bring this story down that path) and then it hit me, maybe even shedding a few tears in the process (because it's just so sad). That is when I realized what I've tragically done to these characters. Oh my gosh, I'm such a bad shamy fan. O.O

Also, I will be away for the next five days since my parents are _dragging_ me to go with the rest of our family to the province where my uncle's house doesn't have any computer or even cellphone signal (ugh, third-world technology T.T). Hopefully when I get back I'd be cured from being mentally sick from having Shamy/BBT withdrawals and am able to encode the next chapter that I plan on churning while vacationing there. Don't worry, only a few more chapters before you get to know _how_ and _why_.

So, to end this babbling, I present to you, chapter 7.

#

Leonard opened the door of his room and was greeted with bustling noises from the kitchen. He checked the time on his alarm clock as he peered from where he stood. _6:32 AM in the morning. On a Sunday._ _What's going on?_

He finally left the premise of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, the glorious scent of bacon grazing his nostrils.

"Good morning Leonard," Sheldon greeted as he came into view. "Go grab some pancakes while they're still warm." He turned from the stove to the kitchen table with the pan on his hand. His eyes followed the spatula as he transferred the crispy batch of bacon onto the pile plate. That is when he noticed that they were not alone in the kitchen.

"Hello, Leonard." Amy absentmindedly greeted him as she took a sip from her mug. She took a few pieces of bacon from the pile and placed it on her plate.

"Hi Amy," he greeted, saying her name slowly with a bit of uncertainty. He carefully walked towards the table and took the plate that Sheldon handed over to him. "Were you here since last night?"

Without looking up from the bacon she was trying to cut, she answered nonchalantly. "Obviously, for I am still here."

Sheldon snorted and on the stool across her. "Told you his alter ego is Captain Obvious."

Rolling his eyes, he forked a few pancakes from the stack to his plate and took the syrup with him to his chair adjacent to the living room couch. As he sat down, his brain was finally able to catch up with everything that has transpired. "Okay, tell me." He pointed the fork at the couple by the table, "Which one of you two was making those noises in the middle of the night?"

Sheldon looked up from his plate and noticed Amy bowing her head. He knew she was feeling guilty and uncomfortable with Leonard's question.

"First of all, Leonard, it is not your business if either of us chose to practice to the tune of 'Sweet Child of Mine' at three in the morning, and that I have never, ever interfered with your late night shenanigans with Penny or with all those women you brought with you to our lovely abode. But since I know you will never stop asking us about it," he looked at Amy again before proceeding, "might as well I tell you the answer your question."

Leonard tilted his head, "So?"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Amy had another night terror last evening. Now, will you please let us have our breakfast? Today's going to be a busy day for us Leonard so I recommend you finish yours too."

Leonard mentally slapped himself. He totally forgot that Howard and Bernadette's wedding will be tomorrow and he still hasn't packed his things for their stay at the hotel later. He threw his head back into the chair in annoyance. "Sheldon, what time are we leaving again?"

"Oh god Leonard, I can't believe you forgot—"

"Please, Sheldon, just answer the question." He sat upright in his chair and continued with his breakfast.

"At exactly 1 pm. I expect you to be ready by 12:30 to give you enough time for transferring our belongings to your car."

"Alright." He muttered as he finished off his meal.

Amy has finished with her plate, following it with her beverage. She settled the mug down and finally looked up at Sheldon. "Thank you for the lovely meal."

He looked at her from his food and smiled when he saw her empty plate. "I hope the pancakes and bacon were sufficient."

"Yes. Thank you for remembering my undying affection for crispy cured pork belly slices."

"Well, remind me to let you stay here on my mother's next visit or take you with me when she forces me to go visit East Texas again."

Amy smiled. She recalled that the last time she met Sheldon's mother was when she was asked to make amends with Sheldon. That was the day when she first saw his room. Disregarding the unpleasant smell, the presence of 25 cats didn't actually bother her and it was fun to be surrounded by the members of the Manhattan project. She remembered how excited Sheldon was when he finally introduced Zazzles to her. He was holding Zazzles and shook its paws as if it was inviting her to come closer. She sat beside him on the bed and rubbed the kitty's belly, eliciting a pleased purring sound from the animal. Both of them chuckled at their furry friend's reaction.

"So zazzy…" She whispered as she continued to recall the event in her head.

"I'm sorry?" Sheldon asked, confused, still keeping his voice down.

"Nothing." She smiled back again then stood. "Again, thank you. I think I need to do some packing myself and that we have a lot of things to prepare prior to the wedding."

"Alright. Wait here while I'll get your things from my room." Sheldon stood and raced to his bedroom.

After a few moments, he was back with her bag and her cardigan. They both walked past Leonard towards the apartment door.

"So, see you later?" He asked as he handed back her belongings.

Still smiling, she nodded at him and then looked down, both hands clutching the bag while shifting her weight on each foot. _Wow, why is so awkward?_

Sheldon did the same. She shifted on his feet and then turned his head to see if Leonard was watching. He was still busy eating and seems like he would never even look at their direction. He turned back to her, and throwing caution to the wind he leaned towards her, gently lifted her chin and gave her a soft, swift kiss.

Amy was shocked as he released his hold of her face and stood back straight. _Did that just—_

"Bye, Amy." He gave her a weak, lopsided smile that seemed so unsure, mindlessly fumbling his hands in front of him.

His voice wake her from her stunned state and all that she could do was to nod in return. Her body has finally come into grips with her brain as she opened the door to finally leave the apartment.

Sheldon sighed. He was absorbing what had just acquired for the past minute, shaking his head in the process. He walked towards the kitchen to clear up the mess they have left on the table.

Leonard looked up at Sheldon and smirked. He was actually observing the two from the corner of his eyes. More than eight years of living with Sheldon ahs thought him to have a wider range of vision plus the enhancement given by his glasses. _Good job, lover boy._ He shook his head as he stood with his plate on his hands and aimed towards where Sheldon was cleaning up. His roommate just finished rinsing the last utensil when he reached the sink. He placed his plate down, turning on the faucet when the taller man placed the forks into the dispenser and left.

"I saw that," he teased as he gave his cheekiest grin.

Sheldon looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed with a mix of confusion and annoyance on his face.

#

Amy threw the keys to her apartment into the bowl after closing the door. On her way home, she tried to process everything that just transpired minutes ago. Her face was still tingling from his touch, _his kiss…_

She tossed her bag onto her coffee table as she plopped down on her couch. Well, that certainly was an interesting development. She recalled the events to the evening prior and has concluded that their drink was definitely spiked. Why else would they get that incredulous hangover? She has heard from Penny before that Sheldon tends to be a bit "fun" whenever he had a drink or two. Based from what happened last night, he was more than just "fun". She recalled how his lips felt like as he captured hers with his. It felt like they were kissing for hours and they never wanted to stop. The details of how they agreed to sleep together were still foggy, but the way he cared for her when she had her night terror was simply priceless. She was afraid of Sheldon seeing her like that because she knew of his tendency to freak out about a lot of things. But as inevitable as it is, he did not only see her in her night terror mode but he even made her feel safe—the safest she has ever felt her entire life.

She continued her reminiscing until images of her dream suddenly popped up in her mind. Of all the things that had transpired, it's the only thing that she could remember completely. The sirens, the crowd, the bus, the bracelet…

Amy opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to recall what Sheldon told her that morning when both of their bodies were still linked on top of the bed.

_It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. Don't cry. Sheldon's here._

His voiced continued to ring in her ears. _He's right. Nobody's going to hurt me._ She stood up, reached for a glass from her dispenser and poured herself a drink. She instantly thought of what Penny told her when they were talking about Bernadette's dream about the wedding being disastrous, "What happens in your dream is actually the opposite in real life."

_God, I hope she's right._

She rinsed the glass and placed it back along with her other utensils. Inhaling deeply, she went to her bedroom to finish off her packing.

#

"I don't know why it's necessary for the guests to check in a hotel the night prior to the wedding. Isn't it more practical for the guests to stay and dress back in their own place rather than them having to pay for rooms, thus increasing their total wedding costs?" Sheldon huffed as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I don't know. It's a social convention. Everyone does it, so, there. You might want to ask Bernadette regarding the matter, not me." Leonard replied as he parked their car inside the hotel parking lot.

"I still think it's illogical." He pouted, looking outside through the window.

"Here we are."

In an instant, Sheldon rose from his seat and went out the car as Leonard fumbled with the keys. The taller scientist headed for the elevator while his shorter friend was left to carry the luggage. Leonard silently thanked whoever invented those bags with wheels.

Both of them headed for the lobby to officially check in the hotel. The front desk clerk greeted them and kindly asked for their information. Once they were finally checked in, the clerk handed them their card keys and pointed them to a bellboy nearby.

As they headed back to the elevator, something caught Sheldon's eye.

"You go ahead. But don't try to touch anything while I'm gone."

"But where are you—" Sheldon left as the elevator opened. He huffed. He stepped inside the elevator and took out his phone. "Hello, Penny… You're in room 1054?"

Sheldon was suddenly surrounded with shimmering jewels. Bracelets, rings, necklaces... This jewelry shop was definitely twice the size of the one Penny has brought him to.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?" A lady clad in black collared blouse was tending the glass case in the middle of the store. She looked welcoming and friendly, unlike the man that sold him the tiara and the pocket watch.

He walked closer to the attendant, still mesmerized with all the jewelries surrounding him. As he reached her, she smiled at him. "Ah, yes. I would like to see your store's ring collection. I was hoping that with the size of your store, I would be able to find a suitable one."

The attendant nodded at him, raising her hand as she walked towards the other display. "Yes of course, sir."

"It's Doctor. Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. Senior Theoretical Physicist."

She simply smiled. "Right this way, Doctor."

#

Endnote: Okay, I was able to find the scratch paper where I first laid out my initial draft of the story and it's totally different than what we have here. Don't worry, it's waaaay, waaaay better now than it was initially. And yes, guess what Sheldon is up to.

How did you find this chapter? Please review. It will keep me sane while I am stuck in the province. All errors are on me. It's 5:30 here and I really pushed myself to finish the story today since I'll be out for five days (like I've said):P Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

The one that got away Chapter 8

A/N: This must be the longest chapter yet. It took me days to find that perfect song. And yep, you can check out my tumblr, rubyanjel dot tumblr dot com to know how my vacation went and how I failed to write this chapter while I was on vacation this weekend. Thank you to all those reviewed. :D Reviews will be appreciated. No endnote here.

#

For the nth time, Sheldon checked for the small box in his pocket. _Yep, still there_. His right hand lingered in his pocket as the elevator gently made its way up the floors. He shifted his weight on his foot alternately as he looked at the digits changing by the second. As the elevator reached the 8th floor, he took out the box from his pocket and opened it one last time. The greenish stone along with its silver body glinted from the light that was coming from the small area.

_Ding!_

The sound of the elevator startled him a little as it reached the 10th floor. He clasped the small velvet box close and placed it back in his pocket before finally getting out into the hallway. A few steps ahead and a door opened, two blonde women were pulling a brunette out of the room.

"Come on Amy," peeped the smaller blonde.

"Yeah Ames, and no peeking!"

Penny and Bernadette were carefully dragging a blindfolded Amy out of room. Sheldon was rendered frozen in his spot as he looked at them, his hands covering the seamless bulge in his pocket. Penny noticed him first, placing her index finger to her lips as a signal for him to keep quiet. He nodded slowly, confusion written on his face.

"Oh honey, you are going to love our surprise for you!" Penny said in a singsong voice.

"You girls, the nuptial is tomorrow and we need out ten hours of sleep for us not to look like Vegas whores."

The two girls continued to guide Amy down the hall to the elevator. Penny winked at Sheldon while Bernadette giggled as they passed by the physicist.

_What are they up to?_

#

Leonard was on his bed, his upper body resting on the stacked pillows by his headboard. He was busy playing on his laptop, with the volume turned at maximum. "FUS RO DAH!"

Suddenly, the door to their room swung open and entered Sheldon. He looked up and saw the odd expression on the theoretical physicist's and quietly made his way to his bed. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

_Obviously there's something going on that is not good. Yippee._

Leonard closed his laptop then placed it next to his pillows. "Okay Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sheldon parroted, surprised. He looked up at his roommate, blinking twice with his mouth slightly open. He seemed to be blanking out since he had no further response and simply closed his mouth.

He looked down, placed his hands on the edge of the bed, and pushed himself up. He picked up his luggage and dragged it to the empty closet. He started to unzip the bag and pulled out something that looked like a grown-up version of a toddler's onesie.

"Sheldon, if it is the suit that's making you uncomfortable and that you are not satisfied with it, we can have it steamed downstairs and call for the housekeeping—"

"No Leonard. That' is what this underwear is for." He continued to pull out a few more clothes from his bag.

"Well, if it was Wheaton's video you're worried with, I'm sure nobody's going to show it at the wedding tomorrow."

Suddenly, Sheldon paused. He closed the closet gently and walked back to his bed. He sat by the edge and covered his face with his hands.

"Leonard, may I ask you something?" He looked up at his roommate straight in the eyes.

Leonard blinked rapidly. "Sure?"

"With all of the things that I've been through—which of course will certainly propel mu career into winning that coveted Nobel Prize…"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"I… I suddenly found myself unable to formulate a proper method of deliverance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, scientific experiments can be easily performed using the standard methodological pattern but this task requires something that needs pedestrian knowledge and average social skills—obviously is an attribute that is associated with baser species such as you—"

"Just get to the point!"

"Alright." Sheldon nodded to himself before looking back down on his lap. He reached for his pocket and took out the box, showing it to the smaller physicist. Sheldon looked up and saw the curious expression on the other man's face as he stared at the black velvet object on his hand.

"Is that a—"

"Yes. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Leonard gave his widest grin. "That's great, buddy!" HE reached for the box and gently opened it. Olive green and silver greeted his eyes. It was a stunning piece of jewelry, probably costing close to a thousand dollars.

"So this was what you were up to earlier." He closed it and handed it back to Sheldon. "When do you plan to pop the question?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up on his face then clasping his hands together on his lap.

Sheldon opened the box again and looked at the ring. "Tomorrow night." The box closed in a loud snap and went back to his pocket. "Leonard, what do you think I should do?"

His eyebrows raised and his mouth opened for a second. "Well, just do what Howard did when he proposed to Bernadette in out apartment."

Sheldon gave a haughty expression. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"Okay, why don't you plan something that is both out of the ordinary for you and that you are still able to perform?"

_Perform_. The word rang in his head for a few moments before he stood up, an idea suddenly forming in his mind.

"I got it!" Sheldon quirked his eyebrows playfully, then smirked. "Rock Band." He pulled out his phone from his other pocket and tapped quickly on the screen. "Hello, Howard…"

#

Amy gently opened her eyes as penny removed the blindfold off her face. Bernadette handed her her glasses and she pushed them back on her face. She blinked, trying to make her vision more vivid. Once the objects in front of her started to look clearer and no longer ablur, she looked around the rest of the room. The scent as they entered gave her a hint but now it all made sense, with all the splashing and the squishing sounds.

"Just because I'm getting married tomorrow doesn't men I should be the only one getting pampered."

Penny was crouching down to her right holding her hand, beaming up at her. "Like you said, tomorrow IS your special day."

Amy's hand now covered her parted lips. She looked at the other two before blurting, "Oh, I've never ever treated myself to the spa—if you don't consider the bathhouse in Norway and the complimentary massages I get whenever I visit Riyadh."

Penny stood back up and shook her arm. "I know, right? This place is amazing!" Penny motioned her hand to call one of the attendants. Bernadette took a few steps back as a dark-skinned petite girl went closer.

"Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?"

"Give this lady a full body treatment—body scrub, shiatsu, foot scrub. Oh, and some aromatherapy."

The young lady motioned Amy to follow her. "This way ma'am."

Amy looked at her friends again. "What about you two?"

Bernadette first piped in. "Howie gives me a massage at least twice a week anyway so maybe I'll pass. And I'm gonna be married tomorrow so maybe I'll call it a day. See you girls tomorrow!" Bernadette waved to them then left.

"I'll be having a foot scrub and a little facial. Yoga class this morning so I'm still okay. Don't worry Ames, I'll stay here 'til you're done." She beamed at the neurobiologist. "Now change and follow that cute girl to the massage room so we an go back early."

#

"Morning," Amy yawned, stretching both of her arms up in the air. _Boy, I never felt this good since my last trip in Saudi_. She rubbed her eyes as she gently pushed the covers down. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the room being illuminated by the morning sun. Turning to her side she greeted, "Good morning bestie, I hope you had a—"

The bed next to her was empty. She sat up and then took her phone from the nightstand. It's quarter past eleven. _Oh shit why didn't she even wake me up?_

She dialed her phone to call Penny. "Hello, bestie, where are you?"

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry! I forgot to wake you up! I'll be up there." She can hear giggles from the background.

"Alright. When did you get up?"

"Around nine thirty. I saw how peaceful you were sleeping Ames and I thought I let you sleep more. Remember the last time we slept in a hotel and you were biting and kicking? At least now you didn't even try to chew my face off."

Amy grunted away from her phone. "Okay. I'll wait for you here." She dropped the call and threw her phone on the bed. She's the bridesmaid. She still has a lot of things to do.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. _Brunch time_. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once she left the bathroom, the door to there room opened and came Penny with a few bags. "I hope you like mushroom ravioli." She smiled at her, raising the bags.

Both women ate on Penny's bed with the packaging scattered around them. Once they were finished they cleaned up the clutter on the sheets and then took a few water bottles from the minifridge.

"You go in the shower first, Ames. Bernadette's getting ready in her room with the make-up artist."

"I have an idea. Why don't we take a bath togeth—"

Penny shook her head. "No, honey, get in there. After you wash up I'll do your hair. Okay?"

"Oh, alright." Penny gave a thumbs-up.

Amy was really excited about her hair being done by her bestie. She recalled the last time Penny did her makeover before she went to that wedding with Leonard. It only took her fifteen minutes before she came out the bathroom clad in a robe.

Penny motioned her to sit on her bed, beauty products surrounding her. She removed the towel off her head and Penny took it from there.

#

The room was filled with people, all dressed for the occasion. Howard's mother could be spotted sitting by the front while all the guys stood in front, facing at the door. As the piano played, the walk down the aisle has begun.

Leonard grinned wickedly as Penny entered. She was in a purple sleeveless dress with enough cleavage showing as not to look slutty but nevertheless sexy. Raj elbowed him playfully. "That's one sassy woman."

"I know. Doesn't she look great? That's my girl." He waved at Penny as she neared the front and she winked back before turning to the other side of the room.

It was Amy's turn down the aisle. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best… or worst. She felt different… Maybe a bit like a whore—with all the make-up and her hair being done like that, not that she didn't trust Penny. It just felt really different.

She went past the door and she heard a faint gasp, coming from the front. She saw the guys staring at her for a few seconds before they smiled, except for Sheldon whose eyes remaining wide open. _I knew it! I look like a whore!_ She smiled apologetically before looking down at the floor and continued her way next to Penny.

Penny noticed the change in her expression. "Aww, Amy what's wrong?"

"It seems like Sheldon didn't like my look for today. I feel like a whore."

"Amy! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't look like a whore? With that tiara and those wonderful curls?" Her phone buzzed in her purse and she took it out to read the message. She grinned after a few seconds then showed Amy the message. "See? Sheldon was having a heart attack! He thinks you're stunning!"

Amy blushed at Penny then looked across from her. She saw Sheldon staring her, his lips slightly parted. Leonard was giving a thumbs-up next him as he smiled at her. She tried to read what he was trying to say.

"You look great!" Raj mouthed before nodding.

She took a deep breath and then looked back at the altar.

The bride had started to arrive. Everyone gave a slight gasp and saw how beautiful Bernadette was in her gown. She made her way down the aisle, her arm linked at her father's. Howard took her arm as Mr. Rostenkowski released his daughter's arm and made his way to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today…"

#

Right after the wedding, Sheldon rushed over to Amy and took her arm. His face was blank, making her feel nervous.

He looked around to see if anybody's watching them. He leaned closer to Amy then whispered, "You look beautiful today, Princess."

The last time Sheldon called her that was when she was playing her tiara in her apartment. He used to call her that with a bit of mockery but now, it sounded so sincere, so gentle, so… heartfelt.

She smiled. She felt like crying. She felt like a _real_ princess, with her prince holding her hand so tightly.

"Come on, I'm hungry." She pulled Sheldon by the hand to the reception area.

#

They next to each other as they all ate by the long table. Sheldon would hold back her hand every time he would finish a bite. She thought it was odd, but with all that he was doing for the past few days, it seems like odd will now be considered the norm.

After all the guests had finished eating, Sheldon stood and made his way to the stage. Confusion was written all over her face as Leonard, Howard and Rajesh followed him. Penny stood from her seat and then sat next to her.

"What are they up to?" She asked her bestie.

"I don't know, but with the four of them up there, I'm sure it'll be a hoot!"

Sheldon took the microphone from the emcee as the other three stationed themselves next to the band's instruments. Howard was behind the keyboard, Raj is sitting by the drums and Leonard was placing a bass guitar's strap on him. "Testing. One, two…" He cleared his throat before he continued. "For those of you who haven't met the wonderful Sheldon Cooper yet, you may now bow down to me. I kid, of course. Doctor Sheldon Cooper here, and I would like to dedicate this to my loving Princess, Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Everyone cheered and whistled as Sheldon slid the guitar on him.

Penny squealed beside Amy and then shook her arm. "Oh my gosh Amy that's so romantic!"

Amy started to blush off as she stared back at Sheldon. They were sill trying out the instruments but he looked back at her for a moment as they met eye to eye.

Bernadette rushed off towards the two girls, looking very excited. "Wow Amy! They're going to be performing just for you!"

"Did Howard mention anything about this?" Penny asked as she held the smaller blonde's arm and let her take a seat next to them.

She looked around before blurting out, "Yes! Howard told me Sheldon asked to perform in front of the stage along with the guys. I was stunned too but he said it was a surprise."

The three women looked back at the stage as the song started. Sheldon was stroking the guitar before reaching for the mic in front of him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>

Penny's mouth was wide open. She turned to Amy, who was intently watching the performance. "Ames, remember? Nick Cage and Meg Ryan?"

"The movie with the dead guy who was an angel?" She looked back at her bestie who was squealing in a very high pitch and nodded back at her.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

Sheldon closed his eyes as he continued to sing while playing the guitar.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>'Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

Raj was totally absorbed with the drums.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Amy can feel tear well up in her eyes. The lyrics felt like it was saying something to her. _I just don't want to miss you tonight._

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse by the table. She ignored it and continued to watch the guys perform. She looked up and saw Sheldon looking at her.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>

Their eyes met at that moment. Turquoise against Olive.

_When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<em>

Sheldon broke the contact and then closed his eyes once more.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Amy realized her phone was continuously vibrating. She took it from her purse and instantly answered the call.

Penny looked at Amy before focusing back at the guys. She waved at Leonard who looked up from his bass guitar.

Sheldon was engrossed with the guitar as he continued to play the bridge of the song. They took a very short pause before they continued to sing.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>

Amy stood, placing her phone back in her purse.

"Where are you going?" The two blonde women looked up at her.

"There's been an accident in the lab. I promise, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Bernadette warned, "be careful."

"I will."

_When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Sheldon looked back up and saw Amy leaving. He turned to Penny and Bernadette, then back at his friends behind him.

They finished the song and were rewarded with a loud applause from the audience. Bernadette ran up to the stage and gave her husband a long kiss. Penny did the same as Leonard approached her. Sheldon waited for the two women to release their partners before asking, "Where's Amy?"

"She said there's been an accident in her lab."

"Said she'll be back soon."

Sheldon placed his hand in his pocket and felt the velvet covering of the box. Then, his heart started to beat faster. _How unusual…_ There must be something wrong. But what?

Raj approached the guys with his phone in his hands. "Guys, someone just tweeted me that there's been a car accident two blocks from the hotel."

Sheldon's heart went faster. "Any other information about the vehicles involved?"

"Wait here, I'm going to call him." Raj dialled one of his friends who tweeted.

Penny saw the dread on Sheldon's face. She took his hand, him not flinching at contact. She ran her thumb on the back of his hand as a reassurance.

Raj placed his phone down. "He said a bus crashed against a black Mercedes."

Sheldon's phone buzzed. He took out his phone and answered the call. "Hello… yes, this is Sheldon Cooper…"

Leonard was standing next to Sheldon. He can faintly hear the voice from the other end of the line. It mentioned Amy's name and Pasadena General Hospital. He then stepped back in surprise as Sheldon dropped the black velvet box he was holding in his other hand.

Penny crouched down to pick it up. She stood back, and saw that all of them had equally stunned expressions.

Howard recovered first. "You guys get to your cars. I'll tell ma to stay here. We'll get to you guys soon."

#

Sheldon was rushing to the emergency room followed by Leonard, Penny, Howard, Raj, and Bernadette. A woman in a green outfit stopped them as they reached the door. "Excuse me…"

The doctor came out from the emergency room door. Penny noticed a plastic bag peeping from his side as his hands were placed behind him.

"Are you all related to the patient Amy Fowler?"

"Yes," they answered in unison, except for Sheldon.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Sheldon asked, his voice filled with worry.

The doctor took off his mask and then showed them the bag he was holding, offering it to Sheldon. He took it and then stared at the transparent plastic.

It was the tiara.

"I'm very sorry. She was dead on arrival." The doctor looked down on the floor as Sheldon dropped the plastic he was holding.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please don't skip reading! I've got an announcement.

Thank you all for those who reviewed! I've wanted to respond to all of them and I hope you all enjoyed this story even though I admit, the writing is very sloppy. Chapter 8 was our penultimate chapter so that means… yes, this is our final chapter. I've already formed this ending by my 4th chapter but now I am struggling if I would still add the last part. I think because it will ruin it the whole thing and maybe you'll realize what a crap this was for toying with your emotions for it to even end up like that so, I don't know. We'll see. I cried those nights though that I would imagine these scenes. I've always wanted to write this right after making chapter 8 but my dad would catch me using the PC at inappropriate times and will tell me to turn this contraption off.

I've wanted to make a 1000-word a/n where I would thank all of you and that I would puke more butterflies, rainbows, and unicorns but alas, I will only bore you to death and that you would skip even reading this at all. You may want to visit my youtube account (rubyanjel) to see _The One That Got Away_'s music mix that you can listen to while reading the story. I've just posted it right after making this so… yeah.

Since this is the last chapter, I would love to hear what you think about the experience and the whole story. I would love to read about anything that you would like to say. I hope you leave a review. :D It would make writing this totally worth it.

I do not own anything. If I did, Shamy would be kissing by the finale of season 5. We don't even know yet.

#

News report says that a passenger bus crashed against a black Mercedes at the corner of Euclid St. and Main Ave after its breaks lost control. The driver of the bus and some of its passengers suffered minor injuries and are currently being treated while the driver of the other vehicle suffered major head concussions. She was immediately brought to the nearest hospital and was dead on arrival.

#

Bernadette sobbed quietly on Howard's chest as they were seated at the back of Raj's car on their way back to the hotel. Leonard left thirty minutes ahead of them to prepare his, Penny and Sheldon's things for check-out. The two were left back at the hospital after they were unable to make Sheldon leave the premise. He said he didn't want Amy to be left alone.

Back at the hospital, Sheldon was curled up in a chair near the emergency room door. He was staring blankly at the wall, and sometimes Penny would hear a sniff or two. She sat opposite to him, watching him for the past hour. She would take deep breaths at times to calm her nerves after crying for the longest time she has ever had. She can feel her eyes being puffy and red, and her mascara might even be smudged all over her face but it didn't matter to her at the moment. Her best friend, her _bestie_ just passed away. All in just a matter of moments.

No matter how wacky and awkward Amy was, she still loved that girl. At first she would cringe whenever Amy would call her _bestie_ but then she got to know her and spend time with her. Who knew that a waitress like her would be best friends with a semi-neurotic neuro…something? She loved that girl, no matter how weird she had been. She loved Amy—loved her even more than a sister.

Tears started to escape her eyes as she recalled how Amy had comforted her when she knew about Leonard and Priya. Never did someone cared about her at that time of her downfall.

She looked up as she tried to wipe those tears again and saw Sheldon looking at his hands. He held it with his left hand, resting it on his folded knees. She saw how he turned the tiara, as if playing with it the whole time.

When the doctor revealed to them the tragic news, Sheldon seemed to be in a crashed state. He was staring off into space, his face point blank and he fell to the nearest chair. She, Raj and Bernadette started to cry while Howard and Leonard tried to comfort them, but they obviously had tears in their eyes. They stayed near the room for what seemed to be half an hour. Leonard was occasionally called to arrange the necessary things for Amy's body. Then at some point, they saw Sheldon unwrap the tiara, looking at it for a moment, and then held it on his folded legs.

Penny's attention was caught by surprise when she saw Sheldon move. He took out his phone and then tapped something on the screen. He was trying to watch something. Moments later, Penny heard Amy's voice from his phone.

"_Hang on Doctor C, what's vexillology?"_

#

Until now, Sheldon kept Amy's tiara. After the funeral, Amy's mother approached Sheldon and talked to him privately. She would dab her eyes here and there, and then she gave Sheldon a small bag. The old woman patted Sheldon's shoulders and then left to her car. Sheldon opened the bag and saw a chained bracelet. It was Amy's.

#

Two weeks after the funeral, Sheldon was only in his room. One night, there was a small explosion in the apartment in the middle of the night. Penny and Leonard, who were both sleeping in 4B rushed to the other side of the hall and as they opened the door, they were greeted by a thick smoke that was surrounding the whole living area. As the smoke dissipated, they saw Sheldon lying on the floor next to what seems like a smaller version of the time machine they acquired four years ago.

Minutes later, an ambulance arrived, taking Sheldon to the nearest hospital.

#

Leonard has agreed to let Sheldon spend the rest of his days in his mother's house back in Texas. It was just not safe for him to stay in Pasadena. He was broken. They all understood why.

#

Eight months of living in Texas must've brought some life back into their friend. They were surprised when Mrs. Cooper called and announced that her Shelly wants to go back to California and that he's ready for work again.

They thought everything was already fine. But there were simply things that cannon be fixed.

During the first month of his stay, it was as if everything was back to normal. Everything was in place. But then there were times when he would have panic attacks and would simply collapse to the floor.

#

That Saturday, Leonard woke up early to check on his friend. He promised Mrs. Cooper that no matter what, he would still take care of his buddy while he's in Pasadena.

Sheldon was up watching Doctor Who. He may not have directly stated it but he just said Amy left him. Leonard didn't expect that emotional rush.

After the episode, Leonard left 4A and was met by Penny after her weekend jog. Again, the recollection of their friend's demise has caused another surge of emotion. Bernadette and Howard's wedding anniversary was today. So was Amy's accident.

At lunchtime, Leonard ordered them a box of pizza Penny suggested they eat back in 4A, like old time's sake. As they got in, the sweet smell of bacon greeted them. Leonard noticed a stack of pancakes at the table and a pitcher filled with something pink.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"Making something for Amy."

"Pancakes? At lunchtime?" Penny asked. She's already used to this game by now.

"Amy likes eating pancakes and bacon no matter what time of the day." Sheldon never bothered looking up from where he was cooking.

"Alright." Leonard placed the pizza box on the coffee table before he strode to the kitchen table. "What about the one in the pitcher?"

"Pink Nesquik. I can't find any Yoohoo in the fridge. Amy used to make me some of those when she's out of Yoohoo."

Leonard looked back at Penny who's getting teary-eyed again. "Sheldon, can Penny and I have a glass?"

He turned from the stove with his hand clutching a spatula and a pan with sizzling bacon. "Sure. Just remember to leave half for me and Amy."

#

Back in his room, Sheldon was looking for something. He can't remember what he was looking for but he still continued to pull out his drawers one by one. Then, when he pulled out the bottom drawer, he saw a red velvety box. _This must be it_.

He opened it and saw a tiara and two bracelets. He picked up the bracelet with the green stone and marvelled at it as if it was the first time he ever saw the piece of jewelry.

"This one's pretty." He smiled at the object as it glinted from the small light in his bedroom. He unclasped it and wore it on his wrist before he went to bed.

#

He was looking up at the ceiling, absentmindedly touching the tiara charm of the bracelet on his wrist.

"Mysophobia…"

Sheldon was startled, making him look up from his pillow.

"Hi Sheldon."

"Amy?"

There, sitting at the edge of his bed was Amy. She was wearing a purple long dress, with a tiara resting on her curled-up hair.

His eyes went wide open, and he sat up from his bed. He was trying to process her presence.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't matter." She grabbed his right hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

He looks at his hand, still mesmerized at the contact. It felt so warm… so _real_. He looks back up at her, taking in all her presence.

"I missed you Sheldon. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Amy." He reached for her face and leaned closer. When they were only a breath apart he closed his eyes and captured her lips with his.

#

Sheldon opened his eyes and finds the room empty, him tucked under his blanket while the sun illuminates his room, just like every morning.

He instantly looked at his left hand and saw nothing on his wrist.

He suddenly realized everything was just a dream.


	10. I think I have to explain myself

Please read: I've got a lot of good news for yah guys!

A/N: I think this is the best time to explain myself. To those who have finished my fic, _The One That Got Away, _90% of the reviewers have mentioned that they were confused about the ending. Some liked how it was, some were not so happy. Take note that I'm a bit fussy when it comes to details. Well, that info is a bit in contrast when it comes to my grammar and spelling errors but when it comes to the story details—the symbolisms, the characters, the dialogues—it's all been planned and added there for reasons. Take a note of the bracelet and the tiara for example, and the pancakes and the bacon. And the freaking pink Nesquik drink. You'll see why in the future. ;)

Regarding the endind, I really left it that _vague_. Yes, in my scratch paper, I had multiple versions of it and that last part that I added was the one that I was most satisfied with. That's why if you were to reread my A/N there, I said that I'm having struggles with adding that ending. But yeah, because of my weirness and love for making people around me confused and uncomforable, I left it at that. It gives me freedom to decide whether _what_ really was the dream. I left it at that just in case a plot bunny attacks me and that I would be able to connect it, in case it fits. But right now, some of these plot bunnies are not so compatible with the premise of _The One That Got Away._ To tell the truth, it was my favorite because it was my first time to write something that was able to affect people in some were made to cry, others simply amused. But most of all, it was the one that I had most attention with and I've never experienced that kind of attention for my work before. So, I thank you all for being good readers and reviewers and I would love to give you all my gratitude and affection for helping me through the story. As a gift, you may send me your suggestions/request for songfics of drabble/oneshot ideas here or you can PM me and I will do my best to make it. Because, you know, I finally got a laptop and I can work whenever the hell I want! Yeah!

I'm currently in the middle of finishing a songfic that was due _weeks_ ago for a friend. I also wanted to work on this idea from momma Lionne but I would still have to ask her if she would let me actually _make_ it in to a fan fiction. I have multiple plot bunnies to work on too (they won't SHUT UP!) and maybe later, I'd be posting something that's been boggling me for the past two days.

I would like to give special mentions to Someone, GirlWednesday, Jexx, Sursonica, Thymelady, TheophilusRex, Keniaamore, Alita, Moyrani, Modern Audrey, AtabeyAlfonso, greenchopstix,musikcat18, MissLauren, shamyfan, genki-escapist, kbcountry, ilovebazinga, bigbangsheldon, kilimanjaro, Jaxa, TcEm. woahcrazydubbleainbows, yessie94 and to all of you who left reviews that I forgot to mention (I'm sorry, I'm working on this offline). I appreciated every suggestion and comments you have left in your reviews and that I'm a review-hungry author who loooooves to read all the revies I got for it. It was a roller-coaster ride (I can hear someof you saying, "I'll say") and I hope you'd still read my other fanfics that I would offer. :D

-rubyanjel, Manila, Philippines.

Long live SHAMY!


End file.
